


Red Wing Warrior

by Commander_Kim



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Beetlejuice earns his red wings, Beetlejuice is a sweet boi at the end, Blood Kink, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, cursing, fem!reader - Freeform, musical!Beetlejuice, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Kim/pseuds/Commander_Kim
Summary: Reader has her period - Beetlejuice is VERY pleased.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Red Wing Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written because I’m on my period and it made me feel better. AND because two of my friends and I were having a conversation about how their boyfriend/fiancé doesn’t touch them when they’re on their period. Listen, *personally* I think period sex is awesome and it totally helps my cramps. Don’t @ me. My husband isn’t bothered by it, either. Again, don’t @ me. Also, if you watch one of Ali Wong’s comedy specials on Netflix, she tells a story about period sex and I totally stole a line from it. The line is great and I think about it all the time. Definitely recommend.

–

  
It had been three months since (Y/N) had first summoned the demon named Beetlejuice.

(Y/N) swore that it had all been an accident. But, unlike past dates and past partners, it was an accident that she didn’t come to regret. When one got passed the smell, the _ghost with the most_ was hot. Really hot. Like dad bod hot. He was also pretty funny and his dick was amazing. So, already, (Y/N) had found a winner.

After all, it was hard to find a hot, funny and decent guy with a nice dick in the era of swiping right or left and unsolicited dick pics. Turns out all you really had to do was look towards the dead in order to find someone decent.

Who knew.

Since being summoned, Beetlejuice had become a consistent presence in her life, and it had been a month since they became… _something_. (Y/N) wasn’t really sure what to call it, but it was something. _Booty call_ sounded too informal while _relationship_ sounded too formal. So she just stuck with “ _somethin’_ ”.

Their developing routine was interesting. Beetlejuice would randomly come and go as he pleased. A few days would go by and then he’d appear; popping into her apartment, literally, in a flash of green smoke and grabby hands. They’d sit down and talk – yes, actually talk. Which was weird considering that the dude was horny as shit and, well, dead. Once the talking and pleasantries had been exchanged, it was off to the bedroom in a mess of flailing clothes and seeking lips.

(Y/N) swore that she had never cum more in her life.

It was fabulous. It was amazing. But then she got her period. And it was a doozy too; heavy as shit.

Her cycle had always been a bit screwy and irregular, so she never knew when to expect it. (Y/N) had hoped that Beetlejuice wouldn’t appear until after her period had ended.

But, no such luck.

He appeared on a Friday night in a flash of familiar green smoke, only to find (Y/N) curled up on her bed in her sweats pants and a ratty band tank.

“Oh ho ho, babes.” Beetlejuice purred from the foot of the bed, looking down at her with a predatory glint in his eye and a simpering grin. Without breaking eye contact, he shrugged out of the gray overcoat and flung it dramatically behind him. It missed the chair he was aiming for and landed on the floor with a dull _thump_. “Damn girl, you lookin’ like a snacc. Already right where I want ya. It’s like you knew I was coming.”

“Shit, Bee.” (Y/N) frowned, clutching at her cramping middle as she swung her legs off the bed and stood. Padding over towards the demon, she continued. “You came at the worst possible ti-“

But Beetlejuice froze. Body growing rigid as he frowned, eyebrows pulling to bunch at the middle. He looked off into the distance in concentration as his nose wrinkled, looking like a hound dog as he sniffed curiously at the air.

“Hold on, babe.” He held up his hand in her direction, voice husky and slightly hoarse.

(Y/N) instantly stilled at the corner of her bed, a frown forming on her lips. The eyes that had once been focused on the ceiling instantly snapped towards her. (Y/N) froze under the heavy stare, skin erupting into goose bumps as an invisible chill slammed into her body. Her frown only deepened once he began to slowly stalk towards her, sniffing the whole way.

Beetlejuice’s head swiveled upon his neck, looking almost snake-like as he came to stand before her. He bowed his head forward, shoving his nose into the skin behind her ear. (Y/N) was jolted by the ferocity of the gesture, hands shooting out to grapple at his forearms in order to steady herself. Beetlejuice inhaled deeply through his nose, groaning deeply and sagging heavily against her. The sound made his chest rumble, vibrating pleasantly against her body. Cold breath splashing harshly against her heated skin at his heavy exhale.

(Y/N)’s eyelids fluttered at the sudden chill, squirming as his stubble scratched pleasantly against the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder. Cheeks flushed as his lips smoothed along the line of her throat, causing her fingers to dig into his jacket as the demon continued to breath her in. Tracing her side with the pads of his fingers, her breath hitched slightly at the frigid touch.

With deep inhales and even deeper groans, he hungrily sniffed down her body. Down her chest, down her stomach. Soon, Beetlejuice had lowered himself to his knees so that his face was level with her aching pussy.

A surprised yelp escaped her throat as Beetlejuice abruptly grappled at the globes of her ass and _pulled_ ; forcing (Y/N) to stumble forward. Her crotch met his face with a ferocity that would have easily injured a nose. But not Beetlejuice. He relished in it.

Holding her in place, the demon inhaled deeply and released a rumbling growl that seemingly ripped through the air. The sound caused (Y/N) to shudder, body reacting in a way that sent her insides reeling. Her pussy clenched in anticipation, the ache to be filled almost becoming unbearable.

But (Y/N) squeaked, gently batting his head away while wiggling out of his grasp.

Confused by his actions, she released a wide eyed stammer. “W-what are you-“

Beetlejuice let her go but didn’t allow her to get very far. Still kneeling submissively upon his knees, he gripped at the backs of her thighs and rolled his gaze up to look at her while resting his chin upon her tummy. (Y/N) nearly groaned at the sight.

Somehow, he looked rabid. His pupils had turned into thin slits and his toothy grin was sharper than normal. The nails at her thighs had felt a bit sharper, poking her skin through the flimsy material of her sweat pants. A hint of magenta began to mingle amongst his normal green colored strands; seemingly growing brighter with each passing second.

He looked up at her with the eyes of a man starved - wide with hunger and a crazed desperation.

“You smell so fucking good, babes. Can I eat you out? Oh, fuuuuck, please? Please, please, please!?” Beetlejuice begged, the desperation in his words made his tone slightly higher pitched. Pawing at the backs of her thighs, he began to babble in a rushed frenzy. “I’ll make you cum so much you’ll be begging me to stop, sweet cheeks. I’ll make you feel so good. I promise. C’mon, baby, let me give that poor pussy the attention it deserves.”

The gravelly timber of his voice caused a spark of liquid heat to shoot up her spine. Her thighs gave an involuntary twitch beneath his clutching fingers at his request.

“Wait. You want to…?” (Y/N) looked at Beetlejuice oddly, bashfully gesturing down to her lower half. The place he still fiercely clung to.

“Yeeeeees.” Drawing the word out in a gravelly hiss, the demon gave an enthusiastic nod. Slowly, his impish smile grew.

“You know that I have my period, right?” She asked, nose wrinkling and ready to receive the rejection. (Y/N) could already hear the disgusted _ew_.

But the rejection never came. If anything, her mentioning it directly seemed to put Beetlejuice even more into a frenzy. As his hair fully transformed into a shade of magenta, the demon’s sharpened teeth gnashed while the grip on the back of her thighs tightened.

“Yeeeeeeeees.” Beetlejuice groaned, eyes flashing within the low light of her bedroom. “It’s just blood. What’s the big deal?”

What’s the big deal? The fact that none of her lovers had even wanted to touch her during her period, let alone be intimate, was the problem. But now, Beetlejuice was practically _begging_ for it. He was not only thrilled with her current predicament, he was offering to put his mouth… _there_.

“I’m gross as shit, babes. You think I’ll have an issue with a little blood?” Beetlejuice gave her a pointed stare once she voiced her concern. “Also, I’m a demon. Remember? Blood is kinda my shtick.”

 _Oh, shit. Duh._ (Y/N) dumbly thought, blinking down at the face that somehow held such childish glee.

“So, whaddya say?” Beetlejuice moved lower and nuzzled his scruffy cheek at the line of her pants, fingers curling around the waist band and tugging at it gently. “Want to cum all over my face?”

Oh, fuck, did she. (Y/N) had always been so incredibly horny on her periods - her pussy was rarely sated by a toy and all of the men she had ever been with were so put off by even the mere mention of periods. So she was left wanting and craving every time she got her period….so, what was stopping her?

Well, years of men - and women, even - telling her that periods and menstruation were gross and should be hidden would be one.

And yet, she suddenly didn’t care. Beetlejuice had awakened something within her and she desperately wanted to explore it.

Besides, his deep and raw voice - which hit her in all the right places - had her nodding and releasing a breathy _yes_. Beetlejuice instantly responded with a rumbling purr.

He fucking purred.

Before (Y/N) had a chance to overthink her decision, she found herself lying upon the bed once again. With a snap of his fingers, her comfy pajamas were gone in a flash. Her pussy felt empty too, which mean that he got rid of _everything_.

Lifting her head, she found Beetlejuice lingering near the edge of the bed; prowling and considering her nude form with glinting eyes. A low groan voiced his satisfaction as he shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie, leaving him only in his striped undershirt, suspenders and pants….which were deliciously tented.

As (Y/N) settled upon her forearms, Beetlejuice made a show of unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt; slowly rolling the sleeves up to reveal his strong forearms. (Y/N) licked her lips, anticipation and the fear of the unknown bubbling up within her tummy.

The demon held her gaze as he got onto the bed, knees causing the mattress to dip. As he slowly crept up towards the space between her thighs, dazzling eyes briefly became fixated upon her aching core. Inhaling deeply, Beetlejuice’s smile widened in pure delight; running his tongue across his flashing teeth. (Y/N)’s breath hitched as he came to a stop between her thighs; flinching as his icy hands languidly smoothed up her knees.

“So fucking soft.” He whispered, sounding affectionate. Beneath the demons roving touch, (Y/N) shuddered as he luxuriated in the feel of her skin. “My favorite breather.”

(Y/N)’s breath caught in her throat at hearing his whispered words of affection, heart thwumping loudly with her chest.

“So. No other breather has ever had the balls to get a little messy?” He casually asked, voice pitched low. As she watched him with a hazy curiosity, the demons sharp eyes snapped up to meet her own before goading. “Huh?”

“No. Never.” She quietly admitted as his hands languidly smoothed their way to her hips. “That was one of the issues that they had. Too messy.”

“Well then.” His grip tightened, nails biting dangerously into her skin. “Let’s make a fucking mess.”

_Oh._

In a flash, Beetlejuice had lunged forward. (Y/N) had gasped at the sudden movement but it quickly turned into a shuddering moan as Beetlejuice tasted her pussy with a long, flat tongue. She froze at the chilled tongue against her painfully hot folds, jolting at the mix of pleasure and the dull ache of her cramping center.

With a guttural growl that was felt within her very bones, Beetlejuice hastily wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to his face. Eagerly burying his mouth in her delicious pussy.

Beetlejuice ate her like a man starved. Earnestly and ravenously and deep. He moaned and groaned and cooed as the taste of _her_ coated his tongue; alternating between greedily lapping at her entrance and sucking at her sensitive clit.

“Shit, Bee.” (Y/N) moaned, head falling back as he slowly pushed a finger into her aching pussy.

Instantly, Beetlejuice latched his lips back onto her clit as he steadily pushed a finger into her heated center. Once it was all the way in, he slowly pulled back until he was almost completely withdrawn before slamming the digit back in.

Over and over again. The pace was burning and chaotic, ripping a deep groan from her throat as her hands began to brush down her own body. As she reached below her navel, (Y/N) slid her fingers into the wild and silky strands of Beetlejuice’s hair.

Giving the bright magenta strands a slight tug, Beetlejuice groaned against her sensitive pussy and only encouraged the demon to add a second finger. Increasing the pace, he steadily pounded and flexed his fingers, desperately seeking (Y/N)’s sweet spot.

She gasped as soon as his fingers found the spot within her, mewling as Beetlejuice instantly doubled his efforts.

“You gonna cum for me?” The demon muttered against her clit, encouraged by the harsh tugs to his hair. “You gonna cum on these fingers?”

“Oh, fuck, Beej. I’m gonna, fuuuck, I’m gonna cum!” (Y/N) gasped, bucking her hips to the rhythm of his surging fingers. “Oh fuck!”

“That’s it, baby. Show me what ya got.” Beetlejuice cooed before diving forward with a newfound vigor. With a deep purr, he muttered against her. “Make daddy proud.”

“Fuck!” (Y/N) cried as she found her release, thighs tightening around the demon’s head as the coil in her belly finally snapped.

“Fuck, yes. Fuck, YES!” Beetlejuice moaned, lapping greedily at her clit and the entrance that clenched greedily around his thick fingers.

(Y/N) grew slack beneath his hands, slamming her head back against the comforter while blearily looking up at the ceiling. Beetlejuice instantly slowed his ministrations. Slowing his mouth to gentle kitten licks before pulling off completely.

Her pussy finally felt sated. _Oh my fucking god._

“Holy shit, Bee.” (Y/N) released a breathless and weak laugh, gaze lowering to watch as Beetlejuice straightened to sit back upon his haunches. But she soundlessly gasped, eyes widening at the carnage that covered his pale face. His chin and mouth covered in a combination of slick and deep burgundy, with eyes that were completely blissed out, Beetlejuice looked as if he had just violently mauled something. The demon lazily brought an arm up to rub at his mouth, which was when (Y/N) noticed that his fingers were completely coated too. Embarrassment instantly colored her cheeks as she began to apologize. “I’m, shit, I’m so sorry.”

That caught his attention.

Quirking his head, Beetlejuice blinked before throwing up a bloody hand. “What are you apologizing for?”

(Y/N) wordlessly motioned towards his face, which caused his incredulous expression to become pinched.

“This? Babe, this is completely natural. Don’t feel embarrassed by something your body does.” Beetlejuice brushed her comment off with a wave before continuing with cleaning off his face and hand. Once he was done, gray skin still tinted red, he fixed her with a shameless smirk. “Besides, it’s hot. How do _you_ feel?”

Weirdly enough, it had helped her cramps. The ache was barely noticeable.

“Amazing.” She admitted, smiling while exhaling a sigh. “I feel really good.”

“Awesome. I’m glad, babes. But, you wanna know something even better?” Beetlejuice asked, leaning between her parted thighs to hover over her middle. His grin was impish and his eyes darkened. “I’m not even fucking done.”

_Oh._

—

(Y/N) released a hoarse _scream_ as Beetlejuice licked viciously up and down her overstimulated pussy.

Biting and sucking and licking and nipping-

“Oh fuck, yes.” Beetlejuice mumbled against her core, face squished up against her slick and heated skin.

Desperate for breath and some form of reprieve from his unyielding mouth, (Y/N) writhed and squirmed; but a pair of powerful hands kept her in place.

It was unbearable. It was _burning_ and his fingers were _roving_ and she fucking _loved_ it.

Even at her squirms and squeaks, Beetlejuice didn’t stop or let up. His sinful tongue continuously plowed into her folds, deliciously lapping up anything and everything she could give him.

“Oh god, Beej-!”

Unexpectedly, his fingers dug into the meat of her ass and gave a hearty tug; tilting her lower half up into the air. (Y/N), yelping, was like putty in his hands as she toppled onto her upper back and shoulders. The yelp swiftly turned into a guttural keen as the demon took full advantage of the new angle.

“That’s it, my little breather.” Beetlejuice cooed between releasing little contented sounds. Even though his hands clutch harshly at her ass, (Y/N) found her thighs being guided around his shoulders by another pair of hands. “Give me everything you got. You’re absolutely delicious and it’s driving me nuts.”

Suddenly, an orgasm slammed into her pussy, catapulting her into a shuddering and gasping mess. For a moment, it was as if she grew weightless; floating through a thick vat of warm honey.

But then, the weightless feeling disappeared and all (Y/N) could feel was Beetlejuice’s tongue making precise circles on her clit.

Around and around and around and (Y/N), once again, screamed his name-

—

(Y/N) no longer had a voice.

_Oh my god._

Almost all her strength was gone.

_Oh my god._

(Y/N) was completely at Beetlejuice’s mercy.

_Shit, shit, shit-_

There was a heady scent to the air. Something primal that smelled heavily of sex, sweat and a splash of iron. A wetness, sticky and tacky, coated her lower half as Beetlejuice’s tongue plunged harshly into her pussy. He was whimpering breathlessly against her overworked skin.

In, out. In, out. In, out.

Blood lust had poisoned Beetlejuice, and he looked absolutely wrecked by it. Consumed. Bloodied clothes, which had long been discarded, were strewn about the bedroom floor; leaving the demon completely nude. Even then, he was coated in smears of her blood.

_Oh my god._

—

(Y/N)’s nails dug into Beetlejuice’s back as he ruthlessly pounded into her against the wall of the bedroom. She clung to him like her life depended on it. The demon grunted harshly against her shoulder, holding her legs around his waist, before his hard pace became almost brutal.

“Keep making those pretty sounds, baby. Fuck, there ya go.“ He cooed, sounding breathless as his hips methodically slapped against the meat of her ass with each bouncing thrust. “So good. So tight and soft and warm. Fuck, my little breather. You’re perfect. Give me just…one…more. I know you have it in you. I can practically _smell_ it.”

And, fuck, (Y/N) didn’t know how but she felt another one coming. With each harsh drag of his thick cock, she - once again - felt the familiar tightening within her stomach.

“Oh, Christ.” (Y/N) weakly muttered, throwing her head back against the wall with a deep thump.

Beetlejuice purred, instantly taking advantage of her lifted chin as he began to nuzzle into her neck; nipping and licking and sucking. (Y/N) lifted a hand and dragged it through his hair, which had turned a deep shade of dark magenta.

Desperately tugging and scratching at his scalp, an animalistic snarl rumbled deep from within his chest at the action. Swiftly, he clamped down onto the sensitive skin of her neck.

Black spots quickly appeared around the edges of her vision as his sharp teeth dug into her skin. As they threatened to pierce through, (Y/N) wasn’t really sure what sound to even make.

Should she scream? Should she moan? Both?

But Beetlejuice was panting harshly against her neck, skin still held precariously between his teeth. The grip upon her legs turned bruising as he mercilessly pounded into her. He must have been close because his thrusts were getting sloppy.

Then, he shoved into her - hard and hot and incredibly deep - and (Y/N) came with a feral scream. Her legs tightened around Beetlejuice’s hips as she arched her back up into him, shoulders and head sliding on the wall.

Each wave of the powerful orgasm caused her fluttering walls to clench tightly around Beetlejuice’s rutting cock and, with a fierce cry against her bitten skin, he came too. Grunting, the demon braced himself with his hand on the wall by her head, the muscles in his forearm running taut.

In the last throes of her orgasm, (Y/N) felt Beetlejuice pumping something hot and thick inside of her overworked pussy. At the feeling, (Y/N) released a spent moan before slumping heavily against his broad shoulder.

(Y/N) barely heard his soft coos and praise before her eyelids fluttered shut.

Tired.

She was just so fucking tired.

—

The water was warm against her sensitive skin and the dull ache between her legs, causing (Y/N) to release a contented sigh while settling heavily against the porcelain. Her eyes were shut but the sound of water splashing against something alerted her to the fact that she was not alone.

Cracking open an eye, her soft gaze instantly found the form of Beetlejuice. And she smiled.

His hair had reverted back to its normal shade of dark green, and his gray skin was free of any blood thanks to a quick snap of the fingers. He was softly whispering to her, voice gravelly while his words were warm and kind. But what caused the smile was the fact that the demon was seated on a stool beside the tub. With his sleeves rolled up, Beetlejuice carefully dipped a washcloth into the warm water before gently smoothing it along her shoulders, neck and arms.

Beetlejuice despised water, and yet, he was willingly placing his forearms into the bath water in order to gently wash her body. He was doing it for her.

The speed of her beating heart picked up at that while her stomach clenched.

Beetlejuice caught her eye and smirked, dropping the washcloth into the water before leaning his damp forearms against the edge of the tub.

“How’s my favorite little breather doin’?” He asked, resting his scruffy chin against his folded forearms. “I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

There was a small amount of anxiety that had coated his concerned words, and a strand of yellow swiftly appeared in his hair. But (Y/N) instantly shook her head, angling herself so that her cheek rested against his chilled forearms.

“No. Definitely not. You actually did the opposite. I feel great.” (Y/N) soothed and gently smiled up at him, relishing in the fact that the yellow immediately disappeared from his hair at her answer.

“You did so good, baby.” The demon cooed, teeth biting at his lower lip while booping her gently on the nose. “So, so good.”

(Y/N) hummed, blushing brightly at his tender praise. Softly, she breathed. “Thank you for showing me that I shouldn’t be embarrassed by this. It was…nice to not feel shameful about it.”

“Any time, babes.” Beetlejuice winked, a knowing grin darkening his face. (Y/N) chuckled weakly at that, knowing that he truly meant it.

A powerful hand came to rest against the underside of her jaw, thumb brushing languidly against her cheek. (Y/N)’s eyelids fluttered at the contact while releasing a breathy moan, but the sound was promptly swallowed up by Beetlejuice’s seeking lips.

The kiss was soft and slow, a far cry from his actions earlier that evening, and (Y/N) seemingly melted into the gentle catch and release.

Beetlejuice pulled back, turning her head in order to bow down and nuzzle at her neck; licking and kissing at the spot he had harshly bit. There would definitely be a bruise left behind, perhaps even a scar from where a tooth had actually broke the skin, but she couldn’t find the energy to care.

As the demon continued to nuzzle against her throat, all while muttering softly to her, (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile once more. Turning, she began to plant soft kisses within the strands of wild hair…which had begun to turn a soft shade of peach.

(Y/N) had never seen that color on him before, but she promptly filed that away; saving the question for another time.

Right now, all that mattered to (Y/N) was that she felt thoroughly loved and accepted and complete. And it was all thanks to a demon named Beetlejuice.

—


End file.
